1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a front vehicle body reinforcing structure which reinforces structural rigidity of a front vehicle body of a vehicle, by forming a front tip portion of a fender apron member, which constitutes the front vehicle body of the vehicle, in a length direction of the vehicle, so that the front tip portion of the fender apron member is extended up to a front tip portion of a front side member in the length direction of the vehicle, by allowing the front tip portion of the fender apron member to be coupled to the front tip portion of the front side member so that multiple surfaces of the front tip portions of the fender apron member and the front side member are coupled to each other, and by allowing a front tip portion of a sub frame in the length direction of the vehicle to be directly fastened to the front tip portion of the fender apron member.
2. Description of Related Art
In general, a front vehicle body of a vehicle is a structure that is positioned at a front side in the length direction of the vehicle, and forms an engine room, and includes a front end module which forms a front side of the engine room and on which a cooling module, a head lamp, and the like are mounted, front fender apron members which form both left and right portions of the engine room, and provide a space in which a suspension system and wheels are installed, a dash panel which is positioned at a rear side of the engine room and partitions a passenger room and the engine room, and the like.
In addition, front side members, which are formed to be extended in the length direction of the vehicle, are disposed at both left and right sides at a lower portion of the engine room so as to reinforce structural rigidity of the front vehicle body, and a sub frame is disposed at a lower portion of the front side members in order to mount and support the suspension system and the like as well as an engine and a transmission that are installed in the engine room.
The front fender apron member has one end that is placed on and connected to an upper portion of the front side member at a predetermined position in a length direction, and the other end that is connected to a front pillar.
A bumper beam, which is formed to be extended in a width direction of the vehicle, is mounted on a front tip portion of the front side member in order to improve performance for coping with a collision of the vehicle.
In a case in which the vehicle, which is provided with the front vehicle body having the aforementioned structure, undergoes a frontal collision with an obstacle or other vehicles when the vehicle travels, the bumper beam first absorbs impact energy while being deformed by receiving impact, the impact energy is also transferred to the front side member through the bumper beam such that the front side member also absorbs impact energy while being deformed by receiving impact, and the impact energy, which is not absorbed by the front side member, is distributed to and absorbed by other parts in a vehicle body such as the front fender apron member, the front pillar, and the like that are connected with the front side member.
However, the front vehicle body in the related art has a connection structure in which the front tip portion of the front fender apron member is simply placed on and coupled to an upper portion of the front side member at a predetermined position in a length direction, and thus connectivity between the front side member and the front fender apron member is weak.
For this reason, there are problems in that impact energy transferred to the front side member cannot be properly dispersed to the front fender apron member and other parts in the vehicle body, and the front side member mainly and solely absorbs impact energy such that the front side member is excessively deformed and damaged.
In addition, a rear tip portion of the front side member in the length direction of the vehicle is connected to the dash panel that separates the engine room and the passenger room, and as a result, there are problems in that impact energy is excessively transferred to the dash panel through the front side member, and thereby, the dash panel is excessively deformed toward the passenger room by receiving impact energy, which threatens safety of an occupant in the passenger room.
The information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.